


A Bedtime Story

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Mycroft settled into a more comfortable position on the edge of the bed and began: "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince..."





	A Bedtime Story

"Now tell me _the_ story!"

Mycroft looked down into his five year old brother's face. It was time for Sherlock to go to sleep, but he was, of course, reluctant to let the day end. Refusing to tell the story and leaving Sherlock's room would ensure a tantrum of epic proportions and twelve year old Mycroft would never be asked to babysit again. It was a tempting prospect but he did so hate to disappoint his parents by appearing too immature for his responsibilities. A story would, Mycroft hoped, put Sherlock into a better mood and persuade him to agree to go to sleep.

"Now, which story is that?" Mycroft asked, pretending to consider the question. "Sherlock the Giant Killer? Sherlock the Pirate?"

Sherlock's eyes gleamed at the thought but he shook his head. He always wanted one particular story when his day had gone badly. This time, it was due to the children in his school being unable to keep up with his sharp wits and even sharper tongue. Mycroft wondered if the Wilkes child had stopped crying yet.

"No! The Sherlock has a friend story!" There was nothing quite so scathing as a five year old Sherlock who thought you were mentally deficient.

"Oh, _that_ story!" Mycroft settled into a more comfortable position on the edge of the bed and began: "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince -"

"And clever!"

"A handsome and clever prince called Sherlock, who lived in a castle with his mummy and daddy and big brother Mycroft."

"And a dragon."

Mycroft paused for a moment. The dragon was new. "Very well. And a dragon which lived in the dungeon -"

"Tower." Sherlock blinked innocently at him. "Or he wouldn't be able to go flying."

"Am I telling this story or are you?"

"You are but you need to get it right." Sherlock put his head down on the pillow again and Mycroft took that as permission to continue.

"And a dragon who lived in the second highest tower. The highest tower of all was Sherlock's bedroom and, from his windows, he could see all the kingdom."

"It must be a very small kingdom."

"It's a very big kingdom; Sherlock has a magical telescope. But, despite his mummy, daddy, handsome and clever brother Mycroft, the dragon, and all the servants, Sherlock was a very lonely little boy. 'If only I had a friend of my own,' he said. 'I'd never be unhappy again!' But there were no children in the village for Sherlock to play with -"

"Because the dragon ate them all."

Mycroft looked at Sherlock. Sherlock looked back.

"Including Sebastian who _cried._ "

Ah, that was the reason for the dragon. "Because the dragon ate them all, including Sebastian who cried." And heaven help Mycroft if his parents heard about that bit. "Sherlock wished very hard for a friend of his own. A friend who'd always be loyal and true and who would never abandon him, no matter how badly they argued. And, in return, Sherlock promised to always protect his friend and keep him safe. And, being very clever, Sherlock knew just what to do to call his friend to him. He wrote down his wish on four pieces of paper and he threw them from his windows in the highest tower. He threw one to the north wind and one to the south, one to the east wind and one to the west."

Sherlock stared at Mycroft, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"And soon after, an apothecary with one son moved into the village near the castle. Sherlock went to the second highest tower and asked the dragon to fly him to the village, though he made the dragon promise not to eat anyone this time. The dragon took Sherlock on his back and flew down to the village where the apothecary's son was standing, his eyes as big as saucers. Sherlock got down off the dragon and the apothecary's son said, 'That's a dragon!' 'Friend of mine,' said Sherlock. 'When I say friend...' And the apothecary's son grinned. Then they both climbed up onto the dragon's back and flew off, and they had many, many adventures together."

"And they were always friends?"

"And they were always friends," Mycroft repeated. "The end."

Sherlock sighed. "Will it come true?"

"It will. One day, you'll have a great many friends. More than you suspect."

"One would be enough. If he promised to stay my friend."

"He will. Close your eyes and go to sleep."

Sherlock rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Mycroft."

"Goodnight, little brother. Sweet dreams."

The end.


End file.
